Flashbacks
by Winter's Writing
Summary: The unsung heroes of the Hunger Games are the mentors, helping tributes to rise to the top, and the 23rd Hunger Games are no exception. Read about how these famous figures rose to victory, like a girl who made no kills whatsoever, or one that made ten stealthy kills without batting an eye, or maybe a boy that was obviously a Victor from the start.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, welcome to my new story, Flashbacks! It details on the Hunger Games of the Victors in my SYOT universe. It will probably not be as updated as much as Moon Skies, but this'll be a fun project! I will not be writing about Capitol mentors in this story.

Here's a list of mentors I'll be including in this story, in order:

Pashmina Aurelia, District 1, 18th Hunger Games

Mimi Liang, District 9, 5th Hunger Games (created by AmericanPi)

Agatha Robert, District 5, 15th Hunger Games (created by ThomasHungerGamesFan)

Vulcan Hardy, District 2, 19th Hunger Games (created by calebbeers21)

Alaska Bennett, District 7, 17th Hunger Games (created by ThomasHungerGamesFan)

Terrance Hentsworth, District 11, 10th Hunger Games (created by BirkaranDaReader)

Onyx Austinn, District 1, 6th Hunger Games

Andrea McGuphry, District 11, 1st Hunger Games (created by BirkaranDaReader)

Trident Hemsworth, District 4, 3rd Hunger Games (created by BirkaranDaReader)

Steve Mahan, District 3, 2nd Hunger Games

Atalanta Rocco, District 2, 20th Hunger Games

Hiroto Maddox, District 2, 22nd Hunger games

Caspar Knowles, District 1, 13th Hunger Games

Woody Jensen, District 7, 7th Hunger Games (created by ThomasHungerGamesFan)

Nadya Spool, District 8, 14th Hunger Games (created by Ozimira)

And maybe more to come! Next chapter we have Pashmina Aurelia of District 1 (if you're reading this ThomasHungerGamesFan, I'm really sorry I messed up writing Jett and Gemma)

-Winter


	2. Pashmina Aurelia of the 18th Games

**Pashmina Aurelia, 16, District 1 Female**

My tank is running out of air.

In an underwater arena, air is as precious as gold, and many tributes have died fighting for tanks of it. There are only three tributes left, and I have to kill them, or I will die alone underwater.

The Cornucopia is the only place where one can breathe in air without tanks or helmets or any of our stupid arena uniforms, but an unlikely pair, Mica from 2 and Giulia from 7, are guarding it carefully. But if I sneak up on Mica, obviously the most powerful, and shove my rapier through his back, Giulia will be an easy kill, and I won't have to worry about air again.

I swim to the cavern holding the golden horn, not wanting to drop my rapier to the depths of the ocean floor. Who knows how far this sea goes down? Is it an void where you keep sinking and sinking until you've run out of air? Or is it lined with spikes or sharks or something else? Such questions can wait, I've got prey to take down.

I swim to the entrance of the cave, and see Giulia and Mica sitting atop the Cornucopia. I sneak in, sure they haven't heard me, and, with helmets off, they kiss. So they're a couple, that explains them being in their little alliance. But I still don't know why they love each other.

Is it because of them being in the same district as best friends, once upon a time, but one was sent to another, and they re-united as lovers when Mica volunteered and Giulia was reaped? Maybe it was just coincidence, and they met at training? No, perhaps...

No. I can't let myself do this. My questions and inquisitive nature almost killed me the day the sharks came into the arena, after I left the Career pack. I wanted to look closer, see if they were robots, like everyone said in One. Then I saw razor sharp teeth, and I was only just able to outswim them. I'm never going to make a mistake like that again.

They're still being lovey-dovey, so I swim-climb up to the Cornucopia, and skewer Mica with my blade. Blood everywhere, a cannon in the distance. Giulia watching a submarine take away Mica's body, she screams, not caring about the blood in and on her mouth, not caring about me. I stab her in the chest to end her misery, and a cannon mixes with triumphant trumpets, and the new host, Scipio, announcing my victory. I take off my helmet and smash it into the Cornucopia as I get taken into the submarine that replaces the usual hovercraft, and I silently thank everyone for this air, glorious air.

 **Gemma LeBrilliant, 13, District 1 Citizen and Academy Student**

I cheer and shout as Pashmina is sucked into the submarine.

I thought she'd win, of course, but I was a bit worried after her ex approached me when I was walking home from the Academy, and told me she didn't have the guts to win. I should've gone to the whole-district showing of the Games so I could film his reaction to her victory on Jett's video camera, which he got for our birthday a few weeks back.

I hope she'll come back soon, I have so much to tell her. It sounds weird, two thirteen-year-old twins being friends with a victor, but we make it work. I mean, Jett has a girlfriend now! Wow!

I'm inspired. I feel a rush of energy. I grab my pink duffle bag off the kitchen bench, and pull my running shoes on. As I tie my hair with a red elastic, I yell to my brother, upstairs the whole time.

"Jett!", I yell, "Watch the Games replay! I'm off to the Academy, see ya!"

And with that, I run out the door and down the streets to the white building that trains fighters, masters, Victors.

I'll become one, just wait and see.

 **And here's our first Flashbacks chapter, documenting the glamorous hairstylist Pashmina Aurelia, who made three kills, one of which was at the Bloodbath. In every chapter, I'll have two POVs, one from the Victor at any time from the Reapings to the Victory Interviews, and a Moon Skies tribute reacting to the victory.**

 **I'm trying to update all my stories soon, except The Bloody Truth and The Void, because I want to publish a new story, and if I don't start updating all my stories equally, it's likely to just sit there gathering dust.**

 **Also, the list on chapter 1 is only a rough guide of which victors will be in there, there aren't necessarily only going to be chapters for those people, and it's not necessarily going to be in that order.**

 **Thank you for following my stories!**

-Winter


End file.
